


lost and found

by grumblebee_dani



Series: my ocs fuck the marvel universe [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee_dani/pseuds/grumblebee_dani
Summary: Erik and Maddalena were confined together as the only two mutants in the concentration camp run by Sebastian Shaw. Subjected to all kinds of torture, they stayed alive for each other and the love they came to share. Liberation separated them, and years went by before they found each other again.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Original Female Character
Series: my ocs fuck the marvel universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798279
Kudos: 10
Collections: Explicit Stories





	lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for mentions of the holocaust, but it isn't described in detail.

Erik took a deep breath before opening the door to the little record shop in downtown Berlin. He had run through the scenario thousands of times in his head, but he knew there was no predicting the kind of person his _liebchen_ had turned out to be.

Twenty years apart, and he could still picture the way she smiled at him on those rare occasions that the world didn't seem so dark. She had always been his light, since that first day in the camp when he was shoved into a room with her after failing to impress Shaw with his abilities. In a way, he had that bastard to thank for bringing the two of them together. It was in that shared cell that he learned that she had the power to manipulate air currents, but more importantly her name: Maddalena. 

Being separated from her was the most bittersweet moment of his life; liberation meant getting swept away from the girl he loved by US soldiers trying to figure out what family he still had left alive so he could be sent away from the horror-stricken camp he had become so accustomed to. She must have gone through the same thing, as he didn't even get to say goodbye. 

Finding her was somewhat difficult, but the sleuthing was over in a matter of phone calls. She owned the record shop he stood in front of with her younger sister, Ikka. They must have been reunited after leaving the camps.

A glance inside made his heart skip a beat; she was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Allowing his body to take over before his mind could work itself into an anxious frenzy, he stepped inside to be met with a bell's chime and a voice calling out a greeting. Still on autopilot, he walked up to the front counter where Maddalena was counting change for an older woman. Confidence wavering, Erik looked anywhere but at her until the woman left and he could take her place. 

" _Hello, liebchen."_

It wasn't what he meant to say, but by then it was too late. She didn't recognize him, and she had no reason to. Twenty years was a long time to grow and change. 

She stared back at him, unsure of what to do or say, until he rolled up his sleeve to show her the numbers on the inside of his arm. A gasp that was quickly covered by both hands told him that she knew him then.

"Erik?"

Her eyes were watery and her voice betrayed her shock, but she knew it wasn't some elaborate lie. This was him. This was the boy with the gentle hands and the anger inside of him that she had loved since she was thirteen. She rolled up her own sleeve to show him where she had covered her own numbers with a Star of David made of yellow flowers that trailed up and down her arm. The work was beautifully done, and he told her so with a slight stutter that made her smile fondly. 

Moving out from behind the counter, she practically fell into his arms with an involuntary gust of wind that circled their feet for just a second. Years of wondering and longing were poured into that embrace, keeping them rooted to the spot for a long time. When they broke apart, Maddalena curled a finger and a burst of air flipped the shop's sign to 'closed.' Then she took Erik's hand to lead him upstairs to the apartment she shared with her sister. They were alone, as Ikka had gone on a weekend trip, but the door to the bedroom was closed behind them anyway. 

Before Erik joined her on the bed, he hesitated for a moment. " _I will only give you what you want. I am not here to-"_

She cut him off with a smile and an extended hand. " _I know, darling. Come here."_

And with that, he was wrapping himself around her and kissing her everywhere he could reach. Her skin was just as soft as he remembered, her scent just as sweet. He savored each breath of her that he took in with the hope that it might linger after he left. 

She kissed him back with the languid manner of a familiar lover. And in a way, she was. Distance and time had not eroded memory or passion. Her hands traveled up and down his body, slowly removing each layer of clothing until he laid bare and returned the favor.

Their movements were easy and fluid in a way that made each step toward pleasure meld together into one single experience. She hooked her leg over his hip as they lay side by side and guided his hand to where arousal had already made her inner thighs slick with want. Deft fingers teased and explored her until one pushed in to curl and stroke in time to gasps and moans of his name. His other hand cupped her face and played with her hair while both of hers twined around his neck to bring their foreheads together. Breathing deep, but not labored, they rested there while Erik inched his lover closer and closer to the precipice of an orgasm. It wasn't long before she was whispering his name like a mantra while her legs shook around him.

The air was thick with want, and Maddalena only took a moment to pull herself together before pushing him onto his back so she could straddle his waist from above. 

" _You are so beautiful, liebchen."_

In lieu of an answer, she leaned down to kiss him before stroking his cock as she lined it up with her entrance. Pre-cum beaded at the tip as she rubbed it there and then slipped it inside of her with a drawn out moan. He held her steady by the hips, but he was just as in need of a handhold. His own hips bucked every time she squeezed his shoulders, and the metal bed frame rattled. The way she moved entranced him, and he watched her eyelashes flutter delicately as she chased their shared pleasure.

Erik didn't know how long it had been since they had changed positions, but his cock couldn't take any more. His warning ignored, Maddalena just ground harder into him as he came inside of her. It was a mess, and she lifted herself off of him to slide down the bed and clean it with her tongue. Satisfied with her work, she joined him once again to lay next to him with a smile.

" _I missed you so much."_

_"I missed you too."_

There was so much to catch up on, but at that moment, all they wanted was to fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
